·Me Two·
by MissRobot
Summary: Retomando una de mis historias pasadas, una poción fallida se convierte en la pesadilla de Draco, pero sólo en un pincipio, él sabe sacarle ventaja a cualquier situación, incluso las que están en su contra, pero podrá librarse de ésta tan fácil?
1. ·Me Two·

**Disclaimer**: La idea general de esta historia la tome de una película que se llama "The Other Me" (en español la tradujeron como "Mamá me cloné") y creo que a la vez la gente que hizo la película se basó en un libro que se llama como este fic, bueno yo solo tome la idea general y le agregué unos cuantos magos, hechizos y pociones. Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, Warner Bros. Bloomsbury, Scholastic y demás empresas que pagaron por sus derechos. Esta historia está hecha totalmente sin fines de lucro alguno, así que lean y diviértanse. Se aceptan quejas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas y etc, manden su review. Mil gracias por leer mis desvaríos.

*****ME TWO*****

Por: "**MissRobot**"

Chapter 01: "**Me Two**"

El muchacho se frotó los ojos con cansancio, estaba agotado, pero debía comenzar a trabajar, no podía permitirse más burlas a causa de su bajo rendimiento escolar, los T.I.M.O.s habían sido su mayor pesadilla y era imposible creer como habiendo sido siempre un genio en Pociones, no hubiera obtenido la nota máxima. Su padre se había colapsado al enterarse de las calificaciones obtenidas en los exámenes, el verano había sido de espanto, casi no salía de la biblioteca de la mansión y cuando lo hacía era para recibir su "entrenamiento", la Iniciación estaba cada vez más cerca, así que su padre había decidido aumentar sus dosis de entrenamientos con respecto al verano pasado. "Pronto servirás a Lord Voldemort, debemos demostrarle de qué están hechos los Malfoy" era la frase que Lucius repetía hasta el cansancio, dónde quedaba entonces aquel viejo lema que recitaba: "Los Malfoy no nacieron para servir, sino para ser servidos", Draco se apresuro a desechar aquellos recuerdos, no tenía tiempo de ponerse a estudiar la antigua retórica y los lemas ortodoxos y gastados de su obsoleta familia. Desgraciadamente, ese no había sido un buen comienzo de año, quizá no se esforzaba lo suficiente, quizá ni siquiera lo intentaba, era mejor pasar un buen rato escuchando a Blaise tocar magistralmente su violín que estudiando para Transformaciones o cualquiera otra materia, pero también sabía que si seguía así desataría la ira de Lucius y siempre era mejor andarse con cuidado y no liberar a los demonios Malfoy.

Eran alrededor de las 3 de la mañana cuando Draco volvió a su habitación, aquella había sido otra noche Sly en la habitación de Blaise, solo Pansy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle y él, Draco, disfrutando de aquellas notas maravillosas que Zabini conseguía arrancarle a las cuerdas de su Stradivarius. El joven Malfoy se pasó ambas manos por su suave cabello rubio, aquella noche no debía haber ido al cuarto de Blaise, sabía que tenía trabajos pendientes de varias materias, McGonagall le había mandado estudiar unos hechizos, Binns les había encargado una redacción kilométrica y tremendamente aburrida, pero lo que más preocupaba al rubio Sly era el hecho de que a la mañana siguiente tenía que entregar un proyecto al profesor de Pociones y sabía que por más grande que fuera la debilidad que Severus Snape sentía por él y por el resto de los Slytherin, no le perdonaría que no entregara otra tarea. Draco había estado tan desesperado que compró, en el mercado negro e interno del Colegio, unas raras plantas que harían la magia por él, aun se preguntaba cómo el gran Draco Malfoy se había dejado embaucar por un Ravenclaw de 7°.

Según Adam Spencer no había más que verter aquella especie de algas con un poco de agua y agregar el polvo de la Flor de los Reyes, una planta muy rara que era casi imposible de conseguir y que, decía Spencer, al remoler y mezclarse con el agua y las sustancias de las que se componían las algas daba como resultado una sustancia duplicadora. El Ravenclaw, que tenía fama de ser amante de la Herbología y las Pociones, una especie de científico del mundo muggle, le aseguró que Severus Snape quedaría encantado con un proyecto así, y de esta manera, aunada a la desesperación de Draco, Adam Spencer logró sacarle una fuerte cantidad de galeones, pero ahora Draco sabía que había sido víctima de un timo de magnitud estratosférica y la sola idea de que le hubiesen visto la cara de idiota era demasiada humillación para soportar. Aquello sonaba tan ridículo y tan falso, tan imposible, seguramente Spencer se había revolcado de la risa, observó la pequeña caja que aun descansaba sobre su mesa de trabajo y la sensación de que se desinflaba como un globo viejo le inundó por completo, seguramente hasta Longbottom entregaría algún proyecto y él, Draco, sería el hazmerreír.

Avanzó hasta la mesa y comenzó a vaciar el contenido de la cajita azul que Adam Spencer le había entregado, sacó un recipiente de su escritorio y volvió segundos más tarde, después de haberlo llenado con agua en el baño, agregó el polvo "real" y las algas, no hubo ninguna reacción, sabía que nada ocurriría, Draco pateó la parte baja de su escritorio y maldijo entre dientes pues el dolor que eso le estaba ocasionando era terriblemente fuerte, maldijo aun más y juro que se vengaría de aquel Ravenclaw de pacotilla, pero de pronto lo entendió, aun no agregaba nada que pudiese ser duplicado, dejó de sobarse el pie y corrió a su cama tomó una de sus plumas y la llevó hasta la mesa de trabajo, la colocó sobre una charola y la cubrió con la poción, apenas alcanzó a parpadear cuando la sustancia empezó a reaccionar. La pluma vibró unos instantes y luego, para sorpresa de Draco, comenzó a absorber el líquido hasta que no quedó nada de él, Draco comenzó a notar como aparecían más ramitas a su pluma, que vibró nuevamente y cuando el rubio la tomo entre sus manos separó dos plumas perfectamente iguales. Draco sonrió sorprendido, examinó la segunda pluma y se percató de que era simplemente perfecta, realizó otros experimentos y siguió maravillándose con los resultados, parecía un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo, al final, cuando ya casi eran las 5 de la madrugada y la compostura y razonamiento parecieron volver a él, guardó un poco de la sustancia duplicadora en un pequeño frasquito que etiquetó y que sería el que utilizaría en clase. A penas tenía tiempo de bañarse y arreglarse antes de ir a tomar el desayuno.

Draco tomó una ducha rápida, no podía creer que por aquella ocasión se había salvado, tenía un proyecto que entregar, y era un proyecto muy bueno, bueno la idea no era ni remotamente suya, pero le había costado una pequeña fortuna, así que lo demás no importaba. Deseaba ver el rostro de sus compañeros cuando vieran su magnífico trabajo, deseaba ver un gesto de desencajo en la cara de la sangre sucia, una mueca de envidia en el rostro idiota del Rey Comadreja y la cara de bobo que ponía Harry Potter, esa mueca como de ido que aparecía en su rostro cuando no entendía algo y que hacía que su frente se arrugara un poco, lo que le daba un aire casi angélical, Draco sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquel último pensamiento, desde cuándo Harry Potter le parecía angélical, no lo sabía, pero más le valía no volver a tener alguna idea como esa, seguramente se debía al cansancio, aunque eso no era una buena excusa. Salió de la regadera y se envolvió en su majestuosa bata de baño, tomó otra toalla para secarse su rubia cabellera y regresó a su habitación, buscó en otro estante otro frasco para guardar la poción sobrante y recordó que en el espejo del cuarto de baño había uno que tal vez pudiera servirle, agarró el recipiente y se lo llevó con él. Abrió el espejo y sacó la pequeña botella donde guardaría la sustancia duplicadora, cerró el espejo y se dio tiempo de observar el maravilloso reflejo que le devolvía el cristal. No había cambiado mucho durante los últimos años, solo lo suficiente como para que algunas imperfecciones de la infancia y adolescencia desaparecieran, el chico frente a él le devolvía la misma mirada arrogante, sus ojos grises brillaban con una magnitud increíble, seguía siendo un tanto paliducho pero eso no importaba mucho, los finos rasgos del hermoso rostro hacían resaltar más su mirada, la nariz respingada y perfecta, las mejillas levemente coloreadas por un rubor natural, el hermoso cabello platinado y el porte aristocrático lo hacían sumamente atractivo y él lo sabía, muchas de las mujeres del colegio, y por que no decirlo hombres también, matarían por pasar una noche de pasión y lujuria con el heredero Malfoy, sus finos y sonrosados labios se curvaron en una sonrisa autosuficiente, se abrió la bata lentamente y observó con más detalle su perfecto cuerpo, los músculos bien marcados, nada exagerado o vulgar, todo en perfecto lugar y perfecta armonía, tomó su cepillo plateado y comenzó a peinarse el cabello, una vez hubo terminado lo colocó sobre el lavabo, en una de las orillas, y volvió a sonreírle al chico del espejo.

"Eres hermoso Draco Malfoy" -Se dijo así mismo en voz alta. Sacó su cepillo de dientes con la inteción firme de darse su lavado acostumbrado, una linda persona con una linda sonrisa, así era Draco Malfoy, sin embargo lo que ocurrió en ese instante vino a arruinarle más de uno de sus planes. El cepillo de dientes resbaló de sus dedos y en un rápido movimiento Draco evitó que cayera al suelo, desafortunadamente apoyó sus manos en los extremos del lavabo con lo que ocasionó que fuera su cepillo de peinar el que cayerá sin remedio, Draco espero escuchar el estruendoso sonido de la plata al chocar contra el piso, sin embargo se quedo esperando, pero inmediatamente salió del trance horrorizado, el bendito cepillo había caído en el recipiente con la poción duplicadora que el más joven de los Malfoy había colocado en el suelo para evitar accidentes precisamente, se agachó lo más rápido que pudo y sacó el cepillo con suma agilidad, lo enjuagó en el lavamanos y respiró aliviado, ahora que se lo pensaba mejor, un cepillo extra no le hubiese caído nada mal, pero en fin, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Tomó el recipiente de la poción duplicadora y lo colocó sobre el retrete, se hacía tarde y tenía que cambiarse, salió del baño en busca de su ropa y no se percató nunca de que una reacción similar a la que había ocurrido con la pluma sucedía nuevamente en el recipiente de la poción.

Una vez cambiado regresó al cuarto de baño para darse los toques finales, pero apenas hubo puesto un pie dentro el alma se le cayó al piso. El suelo estaba inundado con una espuma amarillenta que lo cubría todo a su paso y provenía del recipiente de la poción, de ésta no que daba nada, todo esta lleno de espuma, Draco maldijo, ahora tendría que limpiar, iba a regresar por su varita cuando escuchó un sonido nada agradable. El ruido provenía, por difícil de creer que fuera, de la espuma, sonaba como una descarga eléctrica, aunque muy leve, Draco observaba atento y horrorizado la escena, la espuma que estaba regada por todo el piso, bañándolo todo, empezó a condensarse justo frente a Draco, éste se replego hacía la pared, inmóvil e incapaz de realizar cualquier acción. La montaña espumosa seguía auto moldeándose y para incrementar más el horror del joven Malfoy, un brazo primero, seguido de otro y luego de unas piernas, comenzaron a aparecer, Draco profirió un grito de completo terror y armado de un valor desconocido hasta para él, salió del cuarto de baño corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Cerró la puerta y la aseguró con una fuerte silla, el espejo colocado sobre la primera, le devolvió el reflejo de un Draco mucho más pálido que lo habitual, con una mueca de susto impresa en el rostro. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo, simplemente era algo imposible, Spencer no le había dicho nada acerca de que algo así pudiera ocurrir, por qué todo lo malo le pasaba a él, aunque quizá se estaba extralimitando, tal vez era la misma falta de descanso que lo hacía pensar en Potter, quizá se había quedado dormido en el baño y había tenido un mal sueño, sí eso debía ser, por que todo aquello era simplemente imposible.

Caminó como loco por toda la habitación, jalándose los cabellos de cuando en cuando, sentándose después en la cama para tratar de recuperar la compostura pero todo era inútil. Gritó exaltado al ver su reflejo en el espejo de la puerta, no cabía duda que la única manera de aclarar aquella situación era enfrentándose a la realidad, así que varita en mano abrió la puerta temblando inconscientemente. Sintió desfallecer al ver dentro del cuarto de baño a un segundo Draco Malfoy, completamente desnudo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Por unos instantes se quedó petrificado, por qué todo lo malo le pasaba a él. El Draco apócrifo lo miraba con completa curiosidad, el verdadero heredero Malfoy volvió en sí y aun nervioso, le pasó una toalla para que se cubriera, el segundo Draco la tomó y se la colocó sobre la cabeza, Draco negó y le ayudó a amarrársela en la cintura, aquel acercamiento tranquilizó un poco al Draco original, quién guió a su "gemelo" hacía la habitación, sabiendo que se había metido en un mega problema.

Draco reinició la caminata histérica una vez más, murmurando cosas para sí mismo mientras el falso Malfoy jugueteaba con la corbata y otras cosas que Draco había dejado sobre su cama.

"Es que esto no puede sucederme a mí" -Renegaba Draco Malfoy a todo pulmón.-

"...no puede a mí..." -Repitió la imitación Malfoy-

"Quieres callarte, trato de pensar" -Pidió el rubio sumamente molesto.-

"Trato de pensar" -De nuevo el falso Draco.-

"Tengo que hablar con Spencer, tiene que ayudarme a solucionar esto, no puede haber dos Draco Malfoy andando por el colegio, corrección; no puede andar por el colegio una imitación de Draco Malfoy.- Comentaba en voz alta el Malfoy genuino, mientras el falso asentía con enjundia y repetía cada una de las frases dichas por el otro muchacho. Un fuerte toquido en la puerta principal de la recamara le hizo pegar un salto de casi un metro, el otro Draco rió con ganas, Malfoy le vio con una mirada llena de odio y el pobre chico se asustó tanto que se abrazo a sí mismo y desvió sus ojos grises de los iguales que le veían de aquella mala manera. Draco se aclaró la garganta y tras ordenarle a su acompañante que no hiciera el menor movimiento, preguntó a la persona fuera de su habitación quién era y qué quería.-

"Soy yo, Blaise. Si no te das prisa no llegaremos al desayuno, pareces señorita Malfoy, apresúrate." -Inquirió el moreno fuera de los aposentos del joven Malfoy.- Draco suspiró aliviado, se trataba de Blaise, se encaminó hacía la puerta pero antes de tocar siquiera la perilla se detuvo en seco, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Blaise Zabini, era su amigo sí, pero encontrarse con dos Malfoys podría desquiciar a cualquiera. No, no podía permitir que nadie, ni siquiera Blaise, se enteraran de la verdad, no hasta que hablara con Spencer y solucionara todo, no hasta que el segundo Draco desapareciera.

"Lo siento Blaise, aun no estoy listo, tu ve a desayunar, yo te veré en la clase de McGonagall, me entiendes?"

"¿Qué es desayunar?" -Preguntaba en voz baja el segundo Draco.

"¿Estás seguro Draco?" -Cuestionó el Sly tras la puerta.-

"¿Qué es Draco?" "¿Yo soy Draco?" No, tú eres Draco! -Exclamó feliz el falso Malfoy.

"Draco qué te pasa, seguro que estás bien." Volvió a interrogar el moreno.

"Sí Blaise y ahora vete, estás haciendo que pierda más tiempo y si sigo hablando contigo no estaré listo para la clase de McGonagall".

"Está bien, ya me voy, te veré después y date prisa, tienes menos de media hora." -Y tras esas palabras Blaise Zabini emprendió su caminata hacía el Gran Comedor, sabía que algo no andaba bien con Draco, le conocía, pero ya averiguaría más tarde de que se trataba, pues aun tenía que darle una última revisada a su proyecto, si se daba prisa podría hacerlo después de desayunar.

"Tú eres Draco" -Repitió el rubio de la eterna sonrisa. Draco se sentó junto a él en la cama, durante unos instantes permaneció completamente callado, luego respiró profundamente, dirigió su mirada al doble que tenía frente a él y asintió.

"Sí, yo soy Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Entonces, yo soy... Draco Malfoy también." -El falso Draco sonrío divertido, el verdadero soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo sin saber, aquella iba a ser una tarea muy complicada.

"No, Draco soy yo, tu eres..." -Draco pensó en decir: "tu eres un experimento fuera de control pero pronto desaparecerás así que en realidad no importa quién seas", pero aquello le sonaba demasiado cruel hasta para él, por lo que se limitó a agregar.- " tu eres, eres un Malfoy, eres..." -Se lo pensó unos segundos mientras el falso rubio le veía con la expectación llenando su carita.- "Dante Malfoy, eres Dante Malfoy" -El nombre de su abuelo, fue el primero que se le vino a la mente, después del de su madre, pero Narciso Malfoy no le agradaba para nada, "Dante" volvió a sonreír y Draco se relajo un poco más.- "Bien Dante, ahora que nos presentamos tenemos que hablar."

"¿Del desayuno? Aun no me haz dicho lo qué es." -Preguntó Dante poniendo la carita más tierna que podía encontrar.-

"No, no, hablaremos del desayuno más tarde, ahora vamos a hablar del por qué estás aquí." -Aquello era tan extraño, era como explicarle aun niño pequeño cómo realizar un hechizo sumamente complejo.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí Draco?"

"Es algo difícil de explicar y supongo que difícil de entender, pero tratare de explicarte, pero tienes razón primero iré a traerte algo para desayunar, no quiero que te muevas de aquí, ni que le abras a nadie, ni hables con nadie, no hagas ningún ruido y si alguien llama a la puerta tu no respondas. ¿Entiendes Dante?"

"Sí, claro que sí, tú vas por el desayuno y yo me quedo aquí, callado, sin hacer ruido y sin hablar con nadie. ¿Cierto Draco?"

"Sí, eso debes hacer. Ahora aguarda vuelvo enseguida" Y tras esto salió de la habitación mucho más nervioso que al principio, cerró la puerta mágicamente y rogó por que nada le pasara ni pasara con Dante, dentro de la recámara el segundo Malfoy se seguía preguntando qué demonios era el desayuno.


	2. ·Double Trouble·

**Disclaimer: **La idea general de esta historia la tome de una película que se llama "The Other Me" (en español la tradujeron como "Mamá me cloné") y creo que a la vez la gente que hizo la película se basó en un libro que se llama como este fic, bueno yo solo tome la idea general y le agregué unos cuantos magos, hechizos y pociones. Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, Warner Bros. Bloomsbury, Scholastic y demás empresas que pagaron por sus derechos. Esta historia está hecha totalmente sin fines de lucro alguno, así que lean y diviértanse. Se aceptan quejas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas y etc, manden su review. Mil gracias por leer mis desvaríos.

*****ME TWO*****

Por: "**MissRobot**"

Chapter 02: "**Double Trouble**"

Harry se apresuró a bajar a la sala común, trató en vano de acomodarse el cabello, pero el reflejo que éste proyectaba le hizo entender que aquello era una batalla perdida. Suspiró y se encaminó escaleras abajo, Neville estaba sentado en un sofá frente a la chimenea, más pálido que de costumbre y Harry tuvo la impresión de que el chico veía si arrojarse al fuego era una opción viable, seguramente aquello se debía al proyecto para Snape pero Harry ni siquiera podía sentir lástima por Neville pues tenía que compadecerse de sí mismo y un poco por Ron. El pelirrojo había abortado el plan de trabajo desde el primer intento alegando tener el cerebro fundido, y a pesar de las múltiples miradas asesinas que Hermione le enviaba, Ronald no tenía un proyecto que entregar. Harry, por su parte, había logrado hacer crecer, con una poción revitalizante, una planta que estaba medio muerta, aunque dudaba mucho que a Snape fuera a gustarle su trabajo, ya podía ver la mueca de repugnancia clásica y patentada en el rostro del profesor de Pociones, y podía ver también el rostro de Draco Malfoy con su estúpida sonrisa socarrona, cómo iban a divertirse aquellos dos, seguramente Snape se regodearía humillándolo frente a los demás y aunque ya debería haberse acostumbrado, aun no lo lograba.

"No te preocupes Neville, no puede irnos tan mal con Snape." -Sonrió el moreno tratando de infundir un poco de ánimo en su compañero. Neville se sobresaltó un poco al sentir la mano de Harry sobre su hombro, estaba tan concentrado en las llamas que ardían lentamente en la chimenea que se asustó por un momento.

"Snape se divertirá mucho, casi nadie de Gryffindor terminó el proyecto, creo que la única que tiene algo decente es Hermione."

"Sí, para variar, pero ánimo esto pasará. Por cierto ¿haz visto a Ron o Hermione?"

"Sí, Ron se fue al campo de Quidditch y Hermione salió a primera hora hacía la biblioteca."

"Bueno, gracias Nev, creo que iré a buscarlos, aun tenemos tiempo de ir a desayunar y creo que tu deberías comer algo también." -Sugirió el moreno-

"Créeme Harry, es mejor así."

"Como quieras, bueno Neville nos vemos en clase" -Y tras decir esto el ojiverde salió de la estancia con rumbo al campo de Quidditch.

Draco avanzaba a grandes zancadas con la cabeza levantada tratando de ubicar entre aquel mar de ravenclaws, que entraban y salían de su torre, a Adam Spencer, aquel mago del fraude y de los experimentos fuera de control. Llevaba casi diez minutos esperando a que ese cretino asomara la cabeza pero, nada aun. Estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, aun tenía que volver con Dante, pero prefería no pensar en él en aquellos momentos. Los ravenclaws le miraban con curiosidad, algún par de niñas tontas cuchicheaban y se sonrojaban al verle, Draco comenzaba a exasperarse cuando afortunada o desafortunadamente apareció por la puerta Rupert O'Brien, el mejor amigo de Spencer, Draco no dudó ni un solo segundo y decidió abordarlo, quizá él supiera algo de su amigo.

"Oye tú, O'Brien." -Llamó sin ninguna cautela, el chico le conocía, había estado presente cuando había hecho el trato con Spencer.- "Necesito hablar con tu amigo, avísale que estoy aquí."

"Malfoy ¿aun no sabes nada?"

"¿Saber qué?" -Preguntó airado el rubio.

"Adam está en San Mungo" -Contestó afligido el pelirrojo.

"¿San Mungo?" No entiendo.

"Con el dinero que ganó contigo pudo financiar uno de sus experimento más ambiciosos, los materiales eran caros así que invirtió tus galeones pero como no le quedo nada, no pudo pagarle a nadie para que probara la poción y lo tuvo que hacer él mismo, ha estado inconsciente desde antier, nadie sabe lo que tiene, Madam Pomfrey y el Profesor Dumbledore decidieron que transferirlo al hospital era lo mejor. Iré a verlo este fin de semana aunque aun no reacciona."

"¡¿QUÉ?" -Gritó Draco, aquello no podía ser verdad.- "Mira, algo pasó con lo que me vendió, comenzó a salir espuma, mucha espuma, espuma por todos lados y, y..."

"¿Espuma? ¿De qué hablas? Las instrucciones fueron más que precisas, Adam te explicó muy bien, cualquier idiota hubiera podido realizar ese trabajo hasta con los ojos cerrados."

"Mide tus palabras, recuerda con quién estás hablando."

"Con alguien que no puede ni siquiera hacer una poción bien, ¿querías que te lo explicaran con dibujitos o algo así?" -Preguntó irónico el Ravenclaw, Draco perdiendo los estribos lo tomó por el cuello y lo apretó muy fuerte entre su cuerpo y la pared.-

"Mira imbécil, tengo problemas y quiero que me ayuden a solucionarlos y no voy a permitir que te des el lujo de tratarme como a un idiota, tu y yo no somos iguales, no te olvides de eso." -Una de las gélidas miradas marca Malfoy bastó para que a O'Brien se le bajaran los humos.-

"Pero yo no sé nada, Adam es el genio creador yo nunca le he ayudado, ese día que hizo el trato contigo yo estaba ahí por casualidad, la verdad no sé nada, no puedo ayudarte Malfoy."

"¿Qué? O sea que tu no sirves para nada, maldito Spencer." -Todo el enojo que Draco sentía pareció evaporarse y fue reemplazado por una sensación de pesadez en el estómago que era mucho más incómoda, soltó a O'Brien y tras advertirle que si decía una sola palabra de lo ocurrido, el estado de Spencer en San Mungo no sería nada comparado con lo que le pasaría a él, avanzó meditabundo y cabizbajo rumbo a su sala común, primero tendría que pasar al comedor para llevarle algo de comer a Dante y después se encerraría en su habitación a tratar de pensar un poco.

La mañana estaba resultando realmente estresante para Harry, a pesar del firme propósito que se había hecho de no darle demasiada importancia a los comentarios que recibiría por parte de Snape, aquella charla con Neville lo había puesto mucho más tenso de lo que tenía que estar, era cierto que su proyecto era un verdadero asco, pero por lo menos tenía algo que entregar, había escuchado que Seamus y Dean no tenían nada y solo faltaba un día y realmente Harry dudaba que en una tarde el cerebro se les hubiese iluminado. Lo mejor sería ya no pensar más en eso porque realmente le alteraba los nervios, iba tan adentrado en sus pensamientos y temores que no se dio cuenta de que frente a él, un desaliñado y despeinado Draco Malfoy caminaba a toda prisa igualmente distraído. El choque fue inminente, Harry, que alcanzó a meter las manos, evitó caerse por un pelito pero perdió sus gafas en el acto, Draco, que no tuvo tanta suerte, cayó estrepitosamente "barriendo el suelo" como se dice mugglemente. El moreno buscó a tientas sus anteojos, Draco levantó con rapidez la comida, que llevaba escondida entre su túnica, y que se había esparcido por el corredor, cuando ambos se percataron contra quién habían chocado, casi se vuelven a caer de la impresión.

"Quieres fijarte por dónde caminas Malfoy" -Gritó el moreno mientras se acomodaba las gafas, Draco lo observó durante un instante, un instante muy largo, según Harry, el rubio no parpadeaba, siguió observando a Harry y tras musitar algo que sonó como: "no tengo tiempo para esto", emprendió la marcha hacía las mazmorras, Harry, que estaba con el ojo cuadrado, y sin saber por qué lo hacía, corrió tras él y lo tomó del brazo, Draco parecía muy ensimismado.- "¿Estás bien Malfoy?" -El rubio parpadeó, Harry a un le sostenía el brazo.-

"¿Qué demonios crees que haces Potter?" -Exclamó Draco un poco cabreado, soltándose de inmediato del agarre de Harry. Los ojos esmeralda se detuvieron en él por un segundo y Draco no pudo entender qué era lo que aquella mirada trataba de reflejar, parecía que había en ella tristeza, melancolía y un poco de decepción. "Tal vez debas comparte unas gafas nuevas Potty, ya no ves nada más allá de tu nariz, y por más que te agrade la idea de estar cerca de mi no comparto tu afición."

"Pero qué estaba pensando." -Susurró Harry más para sí mismo que para Draco. "Eres un cretino Malfoy y por si no lo recuerdas, fuiste tu quien se estrelló contra mí, me gustaría poder decirte que remplazar tu cerebro sería tan fácil como cambiar mis gafas, pero no es así, tendrás que sufrir el resto de tu vida."

"¿Te crees muy gracioso? Pues no lo eres, vete con la sangre sucia y el perdedor de Weasley, no es bueno que husmees por aquí, este es territorio Sly." -Dijo Draco enfatizando sus palabras con su clásica y patentada mirada de odio Malfoy, para después levantar las cejas, gestos que Harry le conocía muy bien.-

"No seas paranoico Malfoy, no eres el centro de universo por más que tu quieras creértelo, ahora si me disculpas me voy, no tengo tanto tiempo como para perderlo contigo."

"Supongo que no, supongo que el "Salvador del Mundo Mágico" gasta su "valioso" tiempo con gente tan importante y distinguida como esa sangre sucia entrometida, el cretino perdedor del Rey Comadreja y el descerebrado de Longbottom, solo gente importante, verdad?" -Terminó sarcástico el rubio.-

"Lo que tu digas Malfoy, lo que tu digas, te dejo para que puedas comerte eso, no sabía que los Malfoy tenían debilidad por la comida"

"Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe y como él que no tiene tiempo que perder con un imbécil como tu, soy yo, me largo. Manténte lejos de aquí Potter, muy lejos o algo malo podría pasarte." -Y tras lanzar su amenaza, se marchó con su andar regio e imponente dejando a Harry completamente desconcertado, algo le ocurría a Malfoy, eso era claro, el moreno sacudió la cabeza, tanta preocupación por Malfoy comenzaba a asustarle, re-emprendió su caminata hacía el campo de Quidditch y trató de dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido, pero simplemente no podía.

La fría brisa le golpeó el rostro en una sensación sumamente placentera, apenas hubo puesto un pie en el patio, llevándose cualquier inquietud a su paso. Caminó un trecho y divisó con facilidad el campo de Quidditch, vió también una figura familiar de un chico larguirucho y con cabellos de fuego que sobrevolaba el campo a toda velocidad en su escoba, había perdido demasiado tiempo con el cretino de Malfoy, Ron y él apenas alcanzarían a llegar a la torre por sus cosas e irse corriendo a su primera clase, Harry saludó a su amigo a la distancia, Ron descendió en picada y frenó justo a tiempo, bajo de la escoba y llegó hasta su amigo.

"¿Harry, qué haces aquí?" -Preguntó el pelirrojo un tanto sorprendido.-

"Vine por ti, es tarde, entrarás a la clase de McGonagall, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, eso creo, pero después iré a la biblioteca o algo así, no pienso entrar a la clase de Snape, no tengo el trabajo y no voy a soportar las burlas de todos los Slytherin, menos del imbécil de Malfoy. Y tu, terminaste?" -Inquirió el chico de cabellos de fuego sonando totalmente resignado, Harry asintió desganado y recordó lo del incidente de minutos anteriores, decidió contarle a Ron.-

"Ahora que mencionas a Malfoy, está muy raro, cuando venía hacía acá me lo encontré, estaba más pálido que de costumbre y traía en su túnica varias cosas para comer, además parecía un poco paranoico, si me lo preguntas, estaba muy despeinado y desaliñado, digo no tenía la pinta de reverendo idiota que tiene siempre."

"No estarás preocupado por Malfoy ¿cierto?." Debe ser divertido verlo en uno de sus días de "vulnerabilidad" -Sonrió Ron divertido.-

"Al principio lo fue, después me asustó, es un cretino pero siento que algo le sucede o que algo trama."

"Harry, creo que debes comer algo, tanta preocupación por Malfoy me asusta, realmente me espanta."

"Sí, tienes razón, debe ser la falta de alimento, bueno vámonos, Hermione debe estar como loca, haz pensado en que se infartará cuando sepa que no entrarás a la clase de Snape."

"Sí, le dará un colapso, pero se repondrá, deben aprender a vivir sin mí, sé que la clase no será lo mismo sin mi presencia, pero hay que ser fuertes." Explicó divertido el pelirrojo.

"Cuándo creció tu ego" -Preguntó Harry sonriendo.-

"Cuando descubrí que soy fabuloso" -Exclamó sonriente Ron, Harry puso los ojos en blanco, pero bueno había que dejarle disfrutar a Ron sus cinco minutos de fama, desde que había entrado al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y se había consolidado como uno de los mejores guardianes de Hogwarts, había adquirido mucha popularidad con las chicas, cosa que parecía encantarle y a Harry no le molestaba, ya Ron había dado indicios de que no le desagradaba ser el centro de atención, pues entonces que lo disfrutara, Harry también sonrió y se preguntó cuánto tiempo le duraría a su amigo, su, por así llamarle, etapa Malfoy, no lo sabía. Ron le dio un golpecito en la nuca para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento y luego se fue corriendo a toda velocidad, Harry parpadeó y emprendió la carrera hacía su amigo, se las pagaría muy caro, sin embargo, la actitud extraña de Malfoy aun le preocupaba, debía estar tramando algo muy grande.

Dante estaba acostado majestuosamente sobre la elegante cama, se había puesto una pijama de Draco, aunque con la camisa totalmente mal abotonada, y en ese momento descansaba plácido sobre el colchón mientras leía un grueso libro, los cabellos caían completamente desordenados por su rostro y por la almohada, Draco suspiró y dejó las cosas que traía sobre su mesita de trabajo, aun pensaba en lo ocurrido con Harry, vaya que el moreno se preocupaba por él, pero era Harry "tengo el complejo de héroe" Potter, así que seguro él se preocupaba por todo el mundo, eso no ayudo a su ego. Dante se incorporó sobre sus rodillas apenas hubo entrado Draco a la habitación, tenía en su carita la linda sonrisa de siempre y Draco ya estaba empezando a cansarse, un Malfoy no sonreía idiotamente todo el tiempo, un Malfoy nunca sonreía idiotamente, mejor dicho Draco Malfoy no sonreía idiotamente, pensó en aclarar con Dante algunos puntos, pero fue el segundo rubio el que tomó la palabra.

"¿Quién es ella, Draco?" -Preguntó Dante soñadoramente señalando la foto de una mujer rubia y de ojos azules, sumamente hermosa, que sonreía y besaba las mejillas sonrosadas de un pequeño Draco.

"Ella es mi madre, su nombre es Narcissa"

"Es muy hermosa, se llama Narcissa y es nuestra madre." Repetía Dante para sí mismo, Draco le miró unos instantes.

"No, ella es MI madre no la tuya, verás lo que pasó contigo, cómo explicarte, estás aquí por que..." -Draco no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo explicarle a Dante lo que había ocurrido.

"Ya sé qué es lo que hago aquí" -Musitó en un tono de voz apenas audible para Draco, la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro y había sido cambiada por un gesto de tristeza profunda.- "Tú me hiciste, por error quiero suponer, leí lo que estaba apuntado en ese pergamino." -Añadió señalando el trozo de papel que descansaba sobre el pequeño buró, Draco se acercó hasta el mueble y tomo el papel entre sus manos, luego se aclaró la garganta e intentó explicarle a Dante lo sucedido.

"Yo, verás, fue un accidente, no sé que fue lo que pasó realmente y tampoco sé como solucionarlo, pero voy a investigar todo lo que pueda y le encontraré una solución a esto, así sea lo último que haga."

"Entonces, cuando eso suceda yo ¿voy a desaparecer?" -Soltó Dante comprendiendo al instante y poniéndose aun más triste.

"Espero que lo comprendas, no puede haber dos Draco Malfoy deambulando por el castillo, pero por el momento tenemos que ver qué es lo que vamos a hacer. Quisiera saber cuánto tiempo tardará Spencer en recuperarse."

"¿Quién es Spencer?"

"El que me vendió la poción duplicadora, está inconsciente en el hospital, probó uno de sus experimentos, viendo los resultados de sus últimos dos trabajos podemos deducir que es un imbécil, si no fuera por que ya está en San Mungo te juro que yo mismo lo hubiera enviado ahí, un buen Crucio le ayudaría a entender quién es Draco Malfoy." -Soltó el rubio terriblemente indignado, Dante abrió los ojos con sorpresa."

"¿Un Crucio? Esa es una maldición imperdonable Draco, tiene efectos terribles, no hablabas en serio ¿verdad?"

"Pues claro que... un momento, cómo es que sabes acerca de las maldiciones imperdonables Dante." -Inquirió el rubio sumamente extrañado.

"Pues porque lo leí en tus libros, cuando te fuiste me empecé a aburrir y vi que tenías muchos libros, empecé a revisarlos y ya no pude detenerme, son muy interesantes y explicativos. Me gustaría tener una ¿varita? con ella podría realizar muchos de los hechizos que aparecen en tus libros."

"Dante, cuántos libros leíste."

"Pues todos, te dije que estaba muy aburrido." -Exclamó el segundo rubio con un aire de obviedad impreso en sus palabras, Draco corrió a su estante se alarmó pero en un instante se relajó, Dante debía ser un mentiroso, en ese escritorio había por lo menos 6 libros del tamaño de la Historia de Hogwarts, era imposible que en menos de una hora hubiese podido leerlos todos. Draco sonrió y volteó su rostro para encontrar su mirada con la de su clon, éste le miraba con atención, sonriendo pero muy levemente, daba la impresión que los cambios repentinos en las acciones de Draco, estaban comenzando a asustarle.-

"Dante, me doy cuenta de que te pareces a mí más de lo que yo creía y aunque fue un buen intento no engañarás a nadie si dices mentiras tan estúpidamente inventadas."

"De qué hablas."

"Según tú leíste todos estos libros en menos de una hora" -Explicó Draco igual que si estuviera con un niño muy pequeño y corto de comprensión.-

"No." -Negó Dante a vez que se acercaba a una de las paredes de la habitación donde descansaba un enorme librero hecho de roble, en donde había por lo menos 100 libros, Draco suspiró, claro que era imposible que hubiese hecho lo que decía, aunque tanta honestidad se veía rara en un Malfoy.- "Yo no leí solo esos libros, leí todos estos más los que tu tienes ahí." -Draco se colapsó, Dante le estaba diciendo que había leído más de 100 libros en menos de una hora, aquello era completamente ridículo, seguramente lo de las maldiciones imperdonables lo había visto al repasar las hojas de cualquier libro, vaya que Dante era gracioso.- "¿No me crees, verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no."

"¿Y si haces una prueba? Qué tal si me preguntas cosas y yo te respondo?" -Draco sonrió el orgullo Malfoy había salido a relucir en Dante, quizá tampoco estuviera mintiendo, así que aceptó la oferta de su clon y tras, aproximadamente, 1 hora de interrogatorio Draco se convenció de que Dante había dicho la verdad. Le preguntó muchas cosas, a veces se enfocaba en detalles que estaban muy escondidos y que parecían carecer de importancia, pero parecía que Dante había memorizado todos los recovecos de cada libro, Draco estaba más que sorprendido, aquello era algo sumamente increíble, la inteligencia y capacidad de retención de Dante estaban super desarrolladas y de pronto lo entendió, Dante era la solución a todos sus problemas escolares. Su cabeza maquinaba a toda prisa un pretencioso plan, un plan que si funcionaba, le sacaría de todo el apuro escolar por el resto del año.

"¿Cómo es que eres tan listo, Dante?"

"No lo sé. ¿Genes Malfoy?" -Sonrió el joven rubio, Draco lo hizo también.-

"Buena respuesta, buena respuesta, aprendes rápido compañero. Dante se me acaba de ocurrir un plan brillante."

"¿Qué plan?"

"Bueno, tú te aburres aquí y yo me aburro en clase así que pensé que tal vez tu podrías cubrirme algunos días, eres casi tan listo como yo y la bola de cretinos de esta escuela jamás notará que no soy yo, sino tú el que está en clase, si te adiestro bien, ni siquiera Blaise y el profesor Snape se darán cuenta, y si eso sucede entonces nadie lo sabrá"

"¿Quieres que yo me haga pasar por ti? Eso es muy arriesgado y yo, yo no sé nada de..."

"Sabía que te acobardarías, después de todo no puedo esperar que seas igual a mí en todo, ¿no es así?"

"No, claro que acepto, la idea es genial Draco, voy a tener muchos amigos y mejoraré tus notas y..." -Draco le dirigió una mirada asesina, tampoco estaba tan mal en sus calificaciones, aquella imitación barata estaba pasándose de la raya.- "... y podré hacer magia y, y..."

"Sí, sí, sí, cálmate ¿quieres? Claro que podrás hacer muchas cosas pero también tendrás muchas responsabilidades. Ahora quiero que pongas toda la atención posible, ¿me entiendes?" -Dante asintió efusivamente y Draco negó rotundamente, aquel gesto lleno de tanta efusividad era uno de los tantos que Dante tenía que dejar, empezando por la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que siempre tenía en la cara, se veía antinatural. Draco iba a tomar la palabra nuevamente cuando un sonoro rugido, proveniente del estómago de ambos rubios, se dejo escuchar.- "Veo que tienes hambre, yo también."

"¿Hambre? Oh sí, hambre, mucha hambre. Draco, ¿qué es hambre?" -El más joven de los Malfoy sonrió levemente, cómo era posible que Dante fuera un ser de inteligencia desarrollada y no supiera qué demonios era la comida, eso era frustrante. Se limitó a darle a Dante un pequeño bocadillo que logró traerse del comedor y que se habían salvado del accidente con el imbécil de Potter, Draco tomó otro de los pastelillos y lo devoró sin miramiento alguno, realmente estaba muerto de hambre, Dante que había permanecido a la expectativa todo el tiempo, sin saber que hacer con el pastelito, lo devoró de un solo bocado en una excelente imitación de Draco, un minuto después estaba como loco saltando sobre la cama y diciendo que aquello era lo más delicioso que jamás en su vida hubiese probado, Draco lo hizo aterrizar al decirle que ese pastelillo era lo ÚNICO que había probado en toda su vida que era alrededor de 2 horas, así que no había por que hacer tanto escándalo, Dante le miró con una carita de borreguito a medio morir para después dirigirle una mirada que Draco interpretó como de enojo pero eso no importaba.

"Bien, con el estómago lleno podremos pensar mejor" -Dante iba a decir que su estómago no estaba lleno ni mucho menos, pero Draco, que ya se esperaba un comentario así, le dirigió una mirada peligrosa, ya sabía que esa mirada asustaba a Dante y si tenía que utilizarla iba a hacerlo, el pequeño clon tembló como gelatina y enmudeció al instante, Draco prosiguió con la charla, como la clase de McGonagall había empezado hacía ya 20 minutos, decidió que se quedaría en su habitación para "entrenar" a Dante, aun tenían 3 horas para su próxima clase, lo único que Draco temía era que el tiempo no le alcanzara pero dada la sorprendente inteligencia de Dante aquel lapso parecía más que suficiente. Empezaría con lo básico, las personas en su entorno, Draco se incorporó suavemente y avanzó hacía su buró, abrió un cajón que estaba cerrado con llave y sacó un fino y grueso libro de piel, en la portada tenía impreso el escudo del colegio y en letras doradas brillaba el lema de "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandos", Dante, que se había sentado en el centro de la cama en posición india, se maravilló ante el hermoso ejemplar.- "Esto es un anuario, a una compañera que se llama Pansy, se le ocurrió la idea, al director le gustó y ahora nos va a servir mucho a mí y a ti. Será mejor que nos demos prisa, dentro de unas horas tendrás tu primer clase Dante: Pociones." -Y tras esto ambos chicos comenzaron a hojear el anuario. El plan de Draco arrancaba formalmente, solo faltaba saber si realmente funcionaría.

Notas de Autor: Draco, siempre aprovechando la situación, claro es Sly, en el próximo capítulo Dante se hará pasar por Draco, a ver qué tal le va y a ver qué tal le va a Draco. Gracias por seguir en sintonía, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Chaolines.


	3. ·¿Seguro de qué me hablas a mí?·

**Disclaimer**: La idea general de esta historia la tome de una película que se llama "The Other Me" (en español la tradujeron como "Mamá me cloné") y creo que a la vez la gente que hizo la película se basó en un libro que se llama como este fic, bueno yo solo tome la idea general y le agregué unos cuantos magos, hechizos y pociones. Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, Warner Bros. Bloomsbury, Scholastic y demás empresas que pagaron por sus derechos. Esta historia está hecha totalmente sin fines de lucro alguno, así que lean y diviértanse. Se aceptan quejas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas y etc, manden su review. Mil gracias por leer mis desvaríos.

*****ME TWO*****

Por: "**MissRobot**"

Chapter 03: "¿**Seguro de qué me hablas a mí**?"

Todo aquello resultaba mortalmente cansado, y aunque el pequeño clon parecía una esponja que lo absorbía todo, Draco estaba más que agotado, nunca lo había pensado pero, ser Draco Malfoy era algo sumamente complicado. Pensó que enviar a Dante tan pronto al "mundo exterior" era demasiado arriesgado, pues a pesar de que el último dominaba las teorías, la practica aun se le dificultaba. En lo que a asuntos académicos se refería Dante era soberbio, con tan solo una hora de practica ya dominaba la mayoría de los hechizos y conjuros que el mismo Draco había tardado años en aprender, si bien no conocía ni la décima parte de magia oscura que el otro rubio dominaba, Draco sabía que en Hogwarts no la necesitaría. Dante conocía ya la mayoría de las plantas, sus características y propiedades, sabía elaborar varias pociones y antídotos, conocía de astronomía y criaturas fantásticas y hasta sabía un poco de Runas Antiguas y Estudios Muggles, Draco jamás le habría enseñado cosas como las últimas, pero Dante, que se había soplado toda la biblioteca de Draco, lo aprendió por su cuenta, por cierto encontraba a la electricidad fascinante, hasta que Draco le dio su vieja varita y le enseñó que se podían hacer cosas mucho mejores que cualquier inventucho muggle, con aquella fuente extraordinaria de poder. Sin embargo aun había cosas que Dante no lograba dominar, sobre todo aquellas actitudes que eran tan propias de Draco que incluso en alguien idéntico a él no resultaban del todo creíbles, las miradas gélidas de Draco, aquellas que le dirigía a medio mundo, especialmente a San Potter y su pandilla, distaban mucho de las miradas cálidas de Dante, Draco encontraba imposible de creer como unos ojos tan grises como los de su clon y los suyos propios pudieran irradiar tanto calor, paz y serenidad. Los ademanes de Dante, aunque no se veían sumamente elaborados no eran del todo convincentes, lo único que le gustaba a Draco era aquel gesto, muy suyo, que Dante tenía ya por naturaleza, arquear una ceja en señal de incredulidad, de burla, de superioridad o de las tres cosas. El tono de voz era el correcto e incluso consiguió sacarle a su pequeño clon una risa muy Malfoy, una risa que podía helarle la sangre a cualquiera. Fue en ese momento en que Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba exigiendo demasiado, en dos horas había logrado que Dante dejara aquella sonrisa tonta, aunque aun aparecía, había enseñado a un clon que prácticamente no sabía nada de él a ser su doble en toda la extensión de la palabra y salvo por el jefe Sly y Blaise Zabini, Draco sabía que engañar a los demás sería pan comido.

Como siempre sucede cuando no quieres que se llegue una fecha o un plazo, el tiempo avanzaba más rápido que de costumbre, el joven Malfoy estaba muy nervioso, decidió que era suficiente, con la suerte que tenía por aquellos días lo más probable era que si sobre cargaba de información a Dante se estropearía su plan y eso no le convenía. Faltaban alrededor de 30 minutos para que su clase de Pociones diera inicio, la prueba de fuego para Dante y para él mismo también, si la conducta de Dante lograba pasar desapercibida frente a Snape, no tendría que preocuparse por las clases y los deberes durante el tiempo que el clon estuviese con él, sí por el contrario, Snape le descubría, ya podía ir preparando sus maletas para irse a Malfoy Manor cuando antes, eso sí Lucius le aceptaba. Dante estaba muy serio, tenía impresa una mueca de total concentración en su afilado y perfecto rostro, y hablaba en voz muy baja, repasando todo lo que Draco le había dicho, el Draco original suspiró, solo faltaba enseñarle a Dante quien era quién en Hogwarts y para eso se ayudaría con el anuario escolar. Nunca pensó que la idea de Pansy, la cual consideró en su tiempo sumamente estúpida, fuera ahora parte del plan que le salvaría la vida, el rubio tomó entre sus manos el grueso y fino libro de piel negra y letras doradas, instó a Dante a sentarse junto a él y comenzó a repasarlo página por página. En las hojas principales se encontraba el cuerpo docente del colegio, Draco le explicó a Dante quien era cada maestro, poniendo un énfasis especial en Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore y Hagrid. Una vez le hubo explicado cómo estaba el asunto con cada uno de los maestros, fantasmas, las casas de Hogwarts, reglamentos y algunos atajos para llegar pronto a clases o a Slytherin era hora de hablarle de los estudiantes, decidió empezar por sus compañeros de casa, así que Blaise fue el primero del que habló, luego Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy y alguno que otro compañero de curso, el resto de los Slytherin no tenía importancia, Dante se concentraba al extremo y cuando Draco se detenía para preguntarle si había entendido bien el clon pegaba un salto debido al susto.

"Blaise, mejor amigo; Nott, Crabbe y Goyle, otros amigos; Pansy, le gustamos, ¿cierto?" -Preguntaba indeciso el segundo rubio, Draco asintió, ya no le sorprendía el hecho de que Dante fuera tan listo, empezaba a acostumbrarse, esa cabecita rubia le daría las mejores notas de su vida, o al menos eso esperaba él.-

"Sí, todo bien, ahora debes conocer a algunas personas, no es que sean importantes sino que tal vez quieran molestarte, soy muy popular aquí y como es lógico hay gente que me envidia, y no los culpo, soy mucho mejor que todos en este colegio y la gente no lo soporta, bien sabes ya que Gryffindor es nuestra casa rival y en esa casa hay un grupo de gente que es nefasta, verás éste es..." -Pero Draco, que había abierto el anuario en las páginas centrales, por donde se ubicaban los alumnos de Gryffindor y apuntaba a la foto de un muy despeinado chico de cabellos negros y anteojos redondos, no pudo ni siquiera terminar su frase, pues Dante había saltado de emoción y ahora se encontraba de pie frente a Draco sonriendo, pero ya no era aquella sonrisa tonta, sino una sonrisa orgullosa, una sonrisa muy Malfoy.-

"Yo sé quien es él Draco."

"Ah ¿si? Pues entonces dime quién es."

"Es Harry Potter, el Niño Que Vivió, sabes que él derrotó, cuando solo era un bebé, a un mago malvado que se llama, bueno no sé como se llama, en tu libro decía que No Debía Ser Nombrado, pero ese Harry es genial ¿no crees? Digo, era tan solo un bebito, ah pero qué estoy diciendo, eso tu ya debes saberlo y es que..." -Ahora había sido Draco el que interrumpía la conversación, tenía el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa, cómo era posible que aquel clon de pacotilla fuera, a unas horas de haber sido creado, un fan más de Harry Potter, tenía unas ganas inmensas de ahorcar con sus propias manos a aquella imitación barata.

"¿Quieres callarte de una buena vez?" -Exclamó Draco muy molesto, un clon suyo no iba a ser un admirador más de San Potter.-

"¿Hice algo mal?" -Preguntó Dante con una carita muy tierna, pero Draco, que era el amo del engaño, sabía que ese gesto era solo para evitar castigos, él lo había usado y siempre funcionaba pero Dante no iba a correr con la misma suerte.-

"Sí, no debes creer en todo lo que dicen los libros, Potter no hizo nada extraordinario más que correr con una suerte magnífica, usa la cabeza Dante, cómo un bebé podría salvarse del ataque de una mago adulto y poderoso, fue suerte y eso es todo, no debes impresionarte tanto con él, sobre todo por que Potter es nuestro más grande enemigo, es un imbécil con complejo de héroe, está rodeado de ineptos como él, es un idiota y lo único que sabe hacer bien es lamentarse, por eso es el favorito de los maestros, menos del Profesor Snape, que lo conoce bien y no se deja engañar por una sabandija como él, ¿lo entiendes, LO ENTIENDES?" -Estalló el rubio furioso, Dante tenía los ojos muy abiertos y asentía levemente aun en shock, definitivamente los repentinos cambios de actitud de Draco lo asustaban más que cualquier otra cosa.- "Bien..." -Continuó el rubio perfectamente sereno, desarrugando con las manos los pliegues de su camisa, Dante aun seguía en estado de shock, Draco no le dio importancia.- "... prosigamos, Potter, San Potter, un cretino de primera, es un poco retrasado, es un flojo y un reverendo imbécil, es el favorito del director y de algunos maestros, intentara provocarte pero tu solo dile que no tienes tiempo para perderlo con un idiota como él y eso bastara, juega en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y... un momento, no te he dicho qué es el Quidditch, maldición, qué hay si alguien te pregunta, oh cómo pude olvidarlo, ya no tengo tiempo...

"Draco, ya sé lo que es Quidditch, sé las reglas, algunas jugadas y todo eso." -Afirmaba Dante restándole importancia al asunto, Draco recuperó el aliento.-

"¿Quidditch a través de los tiempos? -Preguntó el joven Malfoy cayendo en cuenta de lo sucedido, Dante asintió y Draco, mucho más tranquilo prosiguió, era el turno del Rey Comadreja.- "Bien, me tranquilizas, ahora fíjate en este pelirrojo inútil, es Weasley, Ronald Weasley o Rey Comadreja para ti, es el segundo de Potter, parecen noviecitas van juntos a todas partes y son igual de tarados, no espera, el Rey Comadreja es caso perdido, pero él tratara de provocarte a un más, muere de envidia porque yo soy guapo y rico mientras que él es estúpido y un pobretón de cuarta, definitivamente gente corriente, trata de no acercarte a él, es un poco salvaje."

Draco continuó con Hermione, a la que no bajo de inmunda sangresucia e insufrible sabelotodo, después con Neville, la persona más idiota que jamás hubiese conocido, Seamus Finnigan un acosador de primera, y sólo le mencionó a Dante a un par de Ravenclaws (los prefectos) y a un trío de Hufflepuff, el pomposo de McMillan, el imbécil Finch-Fletchley y la insulsa Susan Bones, Draco aun recordaba un incidente muy divertido con aquella pelirroja, un incidente en el que intervenían la pelirroja, por su puesto, él y el baño de prefectos; aquello había sido tan divertido que cada que lo recordaba aun se le escapaban algunas lágrimas. Estaba a punto de tirarse sobre la cama a revolcarse de la risa cuando observó en su reloj que sólo faltaban 10 minutos para que la clase de Snape diera inicio, detuvo cualquier movimiento y presto se incorporó. Dante lo observaba impasible, era listo y sabía lo que ocurría: su tiempo se había agotado, Draco no dijo nada mientras le acomodaba la corbata a su clon, debía estar impecable al fin de cuentas se trataba de que fuera lo más parecido a él, corrección debía ser igual a él, Dante no existiría y se convertiría en Draco por el resto del día, el sólo pensamiento de que su plan tenía mil y un fallos y que podía irse al infierno en un segundo, le daba náuseas, sacudió la cabeza y trató de ser un poco optimista, Dante se veía perfecto, había adoptado un gesto frío y una mueca despectiva inundaba, a las mil maravillas, su dulce carita, Draco se preguntó si a él también se le arrugaba la frente de aquella manera tan chistosa como a Dante, bueno, si todo salía bien tendría tiempo de sobra para averiguar aquello y muchas cosas más, apenas iba a darle la última instrucción al clon cuando el fuerte toquido en la puerta llamó su atención, era Blaise de nuevo, Draco se puso más nervioso que antes, pero fue Dante el que contestó. Dante distrajo a Blaise mientras Draco se servía una copa de whisky, cómo se había podido olvidar del alcohol, necesitaba un buen trago desde el principio, cosa que comprobó cuando la bebida pasó por su garganta dejando una sensación de calor y amargura en un principio pero que lo calmaba al instante. Mientras bebía su whisky, supervisaba la charla entre Dante y Blaise y acomodaba su mochila, la paz volvió al joven Malfoy. Blaise se había marchado por un instante tras la buena actuación de Dante, pero había prometido volver a recogerlo así que no tenían mucho tiempo. Draco le dio a Dante el pequeño frasquito donde estaba la poción duplicadora, por suerte no tenía que explicarle cómo utilizarla, lo observó de pies a cabeza y tras un impulso le dio un leve abrazo, Dante sonrió, con una sonrisa sincera, y le dijo a Draco que no se preocupara de nada, cosa que para Draco era como pedirle al Rey Comadreja que no fuera un pobretón imbécil pero en fin. Un nuevo llamado de Blaise y Dante salió de la habitación.

Un grito de Blaise, proveniente del otro lado de la puerta, hizo que todo el cuerpo de Draco se tensara al máximo, ahí estaba, su plan había fallado, se disponía a tomar la perilla entre sus dedos, abrir la puerta y arrastrar a Blaise para contarle toda la verdad y hacer que aquella bochornosa situación terminase cuando escuchó la risa del moreno y una muy parecida a la suya propia, después una pequeña burla y pasos que se alejaban, no había sucedido nada, Blaise no estaba frente a él reclamándole por tratar de engañarlo, escuchó más voces, eran Nott, Crabbe y Goyle, Dante lo había logrado, había engañado a Blaise, pero Snape era la prueba de fuego, Draco se dejó caer al piso, aquello era una locura, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba ya, no podía echarse para atrás, si fallaba sería expulsado, si lo lograba pasaría el año escolar de lo lindo, no podía hacer ya nada más, ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo, pero la espera y la paciencia nunca habían sido su fuerte.

Harry y Hermione avanzaban con paso rápido hacía las mazmorras, no podían darse el lujo de llegar tarde, era mejor no provocar a Snape, Hermione estaba en la histeria total, iba por el corredor asaltando a sus compañeros de clase para tratar de husmear y descubrir sus proyectos pero parecía que a todo mundo le daba tal vergüenza que los llevaban muy bien escondidos, así que Hermione histérica y frustrada descargaba su mal humor con Harry, el moreno no sabía qué era peor, escuchar los gritos de su amiga o la sensación de traer el estómago lleno de plomo, pensó que Ron había sido afortunado al escaparse, seguramente andaba por el campo de Quidditch o en los límites del lago, con la brisa golpeándole el rostro al volar en su escoba, pero en ese mismo instante Harry volvió a la realidad y supo que Ron no era afortunado ni nada parecido, seguramente Snape estaría encantado de reprobarlo y Harry sabía que su amigo tenía toda la culpa, por haberle puesto su cabeza en charola de plata.

Parecía que la presión de la que era presa la prefecta de Gryffindor la había hecho olvidarse por completo de su amigo pelirrojo pues no había hecho mención alguna del chico, y Harry lo agradecía sobremanera, realmente no imaginaba la escena en la que él le explicaba a una Hermione histérica que Ron había decidido volarse la clase y no entregar su proyecto, definitivamente "volarse las clases" era un término que no se podía mencionar en una charla con la castaña. Al doblar por el último corredor aminoraron su marcha, Neville fue a su encuentro se veía mucho más pálido que de costumbre y acariciaba a Trevor casi mecánicamente, el sapo abría los ojos con insistencia pero Nev no se daba cuenta de que lo lastimaba con sus caricias autómatas.

"Hola Neville, llegaste muy temprano" -Saludó Harry pues Hermione aun parecía perdida en la dimensión desconocida.-

"Ha-Harry, hola, sí llegué temprano, aunque no sé ni para qué, seguramente el Profesor Snape me expulsará de su clase al ver mi proyecto, es un asco."

"No te preocupes Neville, por lo que revisé ayer, tu proyecto es bueno, mucho mejor que el de varios Slytherin, aunque conociendo a Snape, pero no te preocupes." -Afirmaba la castaña que parecía haber salido de su trance.- "Harry ¿podrías prestarme tu libro de Pociones?"

"Claro Mione, pero para qué lo quieres" -Decía el chico mientras revisaba en su mochila, Hermione le dijo que para una revisión rápida, mientras Harry seguía buscando y buscando y... buscando, Harry soltó una maldición, bastante fuerte según Hermione, había olvidado su libro en la cama, aun faltaban 10 minutos para que la clase diera inicio, tiempo justo para correr hasta la torre de Gryffindor y volver a las mazmorras, encargando su mochila a su amiga, emprendió la carrera hacia su torre, sin sospechar siquiera que un día muy ajetreado comenzaba.

Una sensación desconocida recorría por completo el cuerpo de Dante, una especie de euforia que el rubio jamás había sentido, avanzaba con paso majestuoso por la mitad del corredor, flanqueado por Blaise y Nott y tras ellos Crabbe y Goyle, varias voces susurrantes se escuchaban a su paso, chicas y chicos deslumbrados por aquella belleza que resultaba casi dolorosa, Draco estaba ya acostumbrado a todo aquello y le encantaba ser el centro de atención pero para Dante aquel era un mundo nuevo, totalmente desconocido y desde su punto de vista maravilloso. La charla de Blaise era muy amena, Dante pensaba que los amigos de Draco eran geniales, sobre todo Blaise, el muchacho de tez bronceada y ojos azules charlaba de temas muy interesantes, Draco le había contado a Dante que Blaise era amante de las criaturas oscuras, y ahora que el rubio clon escuchaba al ojiazul hablar del tema con tanta pasión supo que Draco no se había equivocado. Nott era distinto, no le quitaba la mirada de encima, asentía a todo pero parecía que no ponía atención a otra cosa que no fuera Dante, el rubio se asustó en un principio creyendo que Nott tal vez lo hubiese descubierto pero recordó que Draco le había dicho que habían tenido algo en el pasado, Dante no había comprendido en su momento pero ahora creía que el interés de Nott por Draco no había disminuido como en el caso contrario. Blaise continuó su charla, ahora enfocándose al proyecto para Snape, hablando de lo bien que le había ido y bromeando con respecto a la suerte de los Gryffindor, Dante y el resto de sus compañeros rieron abiertamente un segundo después las risas se apagaron tras escuchar una voz muy familiar que llamaba al clon de Draco.

"Señor Malfoy, necesito hablar con usted" -Llamó la voz de la Profesora McGonagall, tenía en su rostro la misma mueca de rigidez de siempre, parecía que la broma referente a sus pupilos había llegado hasta sus oídos pero aun así lo ignoró y se dedicó a mirar con inquietud las paredes del corredor que dirigía a las mazmorras. Dante se detuvo al instante y tras despedirse de sus amigos avanzó con paso firme tras la maestra, no debía demostrar miedo alguno ni actuar de manera exagerada, debía mantener la cabeza fría y eso era lo que haría. McGonagall lo guió hasta la pequeña escalinata que conectaba al primer piso con el corredor que dirigía a Slytherin y las mazmorras de estudio.-

"¿Pasa algo Profesora?" -Preguntó con voz firme el nuevo Sly.-

"Sí, señor Malfoy. El Profesor Snape se siente indispuesto el día de hoy, por lo que no dará clase, shhh él está bien, no me interrumpa..." -señaló McGonagall al ver que "Draco" iba a interrumpirla.- "... como decía el Profesor Snape no dará su clase de hoy, me pidió que le avisará personalmente y que usted se lo comunicara al resto de sus compañeros, ahora hay otra cosa de la que quiero hablarle..."

"Pero ¿el Profesor Snape está bien?"

"Sí Malfoy, ya se lo dije, Severus está bien, no tomará mucho tiempo esto que voy a decirle, recuerde que debe avisar a sus compañeros, bien, sus notas no han mejorado en absoluto, me sorprende demasiado como alguien que es tan bueno en una materia puede ser tan descuidado con las otras, debe entender que para cualquier carrera que usted elija y para la vida cotidiana el área de Transformaciones es indispensable, así que o mejora en mis clases señor Malfoy o mejora en mis clases, no tiene alternativa y ahora vaya a avisarle a sus compañeros. Ande deprisa." -Le apuró la jefa Gryffindor.-

"No se preocupe Profesora McGonagall, desde hoy mis notas mejorarán, se lo aseguró, es algo que ya me había planteado, ahora con su permiso."

"Eso espero Malfoy, ahora váyase y aproveche estas horas libres para estudiar." -Y dio media vuelta avanzando por la escalinata, Dante avanzó por el corredor, no podía creer que tenía dos horas libres, eso postergaba su primera clase, pero en fin, después de la comida tenía Encantamientos, algo que sin duda sonaba divertido. Corrió para tratar de alcanzar a sus amigos pero al pasar por un corredor lateral una chica alta y rubia le interceptó, se veía muy molesta.-

"A ti te buscaba Draco Malfoy" -Chilló la rubia sacudiendo frenéticamente su dorada cabellera, llevaba el uniforme de Ravenclaw y no lucía "molesta" como pensó Dante en un principio, estaba realmente encabritada.- ¿Cómo demonios es posible que te hayas marchado de aquella manera y sin siquiera despertarme? ¿Sabes que Filch me encontró semidesnuda en la torre de Astronomía? Fue tan vergonzoso, tuve que decirle que era sonámbula, y por si eso fuera poco no te he visto las luces desde hace una semana, se puede saber ¡qué demonios sucede!". -Dante, al que ya comenzaba a faltarle el aire debido a la presión de la Ravenclaw, no sabía que decir, Draco no le había dicho nada acerca de una rubia furibunda que deambulaba por los corredores, a la única chica de Ravenclaw que Dante conocía era a la prefecta y estaba seguro de que aquella chica de dorada cabellera no era Padma Patil. "Estoy esperando una respuesta medianamente creíble Draco Malfoy" -Continuó la chica sin alejarse de Dante.-

"Verás, yo he..., he..., he estado enfermo, muy enfermo". -Y tosió fuertemente para imprimirle más dramatismo a sus palabras era increíble la habilidad para mentir que Dante estaba adquiriendo a tan pocas horas de haber "nacido" pero el arte de mentir era algo esencial en la noble familia Malfoy y de alguna manera la sangre Malfoy corría por las venas del pequeño clon.- "Era algo muy contagioso y no quería que nada te sucediera, entiendes?".

"Oh Draco! Estuviste enfermo, debiste avisarme yo te hubiera curado, habría estado al pendiente de ti, pero ya te dijo Madam Pomfrey que estás bien? Si quieres puedo prepararte alguna poción? Ay que tonta fui, podrás perdonarme?"

"Por supuesto..." -Dijo el rubio con un ademán de su mano, como restándole importancia al asunto.- "... y no te preocupes, ya estoy mucho mejor." -Sonrió el clon, esperaba que la chica quedase satisfecha con aquella explicación.-

"Eres un cielo y te mereces un premio por ello." -Chilló de nuevo la muchacha con voz emocionada que ella pretendía sonara sexy, y tras apagar su frase buscó con los labios el cuello pálido y terso del nuevo Sly, Dante estaba petrificado, un pequeño gemido involuntario salió de su garganta cuando la rubia, que con una habilidad inaudita le había desabrochado previamente los botones de su camisa, acariciaba ahora con sus suaves manos el firme abdomen del muchacho.

"En Hogsmeade hay un hotel excelente Malfoy, te evitarías y nos evitarías a todos la pena de estos espectáculos tan desagradables." -La rubia detuvo cualquier movimiento y después de salir de su pequeño trance se acomodó la túnica deprisa y tras mirar con recelo a Harry salió corriendo a toda marcha, sin siquiera despedirse del rubio Sly. Harry permanecía recargado en la pared contraria a Dante, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Dante se acicaló lo más rápido que pudo observó a Harry con una especie de fascinación en la mirada, contrario a lo que dijera Draco a él sí le interesaba la historia de Harry Potter, si bien la teoría de Malfoy era interesante, también lo era que el pequeño Harry se hubiera salvado no una sino varias veces de las garras de El Que No Debía Ser Nombrado, para cuando hubo recobrado plenamente la conciencia no se le ocurrió nada más que agradecer a Potter por haberlo salvado de aquella loca mujer.-

"Gracias" -Susurró Dante en voz apenas audible, Harry, que esperaba algún insulto o frase sarcástica como "¿y cómo es que sabes tú de ese hotelucho maldito puritano, que no eres virgen todavía?" o alguna otra estupidez marca Malfoy, se quedó pasmado, qué demonios era lo que Malfoy le agradecía.-

"¿Gracias de qué?" -Preguntó desconfiado el moreno.

"Me salvaste de esa loca." -Soltó el rubio como si eso aclarara todo y después emprendió la marcha hacía la mazmorra de Snape dejando a un Harry Potter completamente perplejo y estático parado justo a la mitad del corredor.

"No puedo creer que Snape haya faltado a clases, no puedo creer la suerte que tuve, ahora podré presentar mi proyecto, Merlín, parece que mi suerte empieza a cambiar." -Comentaba Ron completamente feliz mientras atacaba a unos panecillos a la hora de la comida, Hermione había dicho que estaba enfadada con él por no haber hecho su proyecto e intentar fugarse y con Harry por ocultarle todo, así que había decidido comer sola, pero Harry presentía que la castaña estaba rara desde muchos días antes de que Snape les encargara ese trabajo aunque no sabía el porqué del comportamiento raro de su amiga y tenía ya tantas cosas en la cabeza que decidió dejar ese asunto por la paz, tal vez eran solo imaginaciones suyas. Ron comía con la misma voracidad de siempre pero Harry casi no había probado bocado, después de Hermione, le preocupaba también la extraña conducta de Malfoy a tal punto de quitarle hasta el apetito.- "¿Harry te sucede algo? Has estado muy extraño y no probaste bocado, tu plato está intacto."

"No Ron, no me pasa nada, bueno sí."

"Andfa Haffy cuefftame" -Decía Ron mientras trataba de tragar un pastelillo de crema de tan sólo un bocado.

"Es Malfoy, sigue actuando raro, muy raro."

"No deberías pensar tanto en Malfoy Harry, me asustas en verdad, creo que es porque no comes bien o algo así, pero debes de dejar de hablar de ese imbécil, es oficial." -Terminó el pelirrojo mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta. Y como si al mencionar su nombre lo hubiesen invocado "Draco" o en este caso Dante Malfoy apareció tras el umbral de la puerta con su clásico séquito de lame-suelas.- "No actúa raro, es un imbécil." -Añadió Ron al ver al rubio entrar al Gran Comedor. Dante tomó asiento en su lugar de siempre mientras charlaba con Blaise, Harry no le quitó la vista de encima, Ron estaba muy ocupado con los postres como para darse cuenta. Aproximadamente 15 minutos después de su llegada, Dante y sus amigos se disponían a salir del comedor, cosa que hubieran logrado de no haber sido porque Dante escuchó una plática interesante y algo más, proveniente de la mesa de Ravenclaw. Harry, que había seguido con la mirada toda la trayectoria del rubio Sly, se quedó petrificado al ver lo que hacía el susodicho individuo.-

"¿Cómo dices que se llama ese tipo?" Preguntaba una niña de Ravenclaw a su compañera, ambas eran pelirrojas y pecosas pero una tenía los ojos grises y la otra castaños, parecían de cuarto año y estaban metidas en una discusión, Dante se detuvo al pasar a su lado mientras Blaise lo observaba con curiosidad, las niñas no se habían percatado de nada.

"Se llama Justin Timberlake y es muy famoso, su música es genial, ahí está la prueba Amanda." -Decía la niña de ojos castaños que realmente lucía muy acalorada y señalaba una vieja tetera con insistencia, tetera de la cual se desprendía un leve sonido, algo que era como música.

"Pues no difiere tanto de Artemis Bach, ése sí es un músico y apuesto a que tu cantante muggle no ha ganado nunca el premio a la sonrisa más linda que da la revista Corazón de Bruja."

"Pues claro que no, es muggle, pero es mucho más guapo que ese tal Artemis y tiene mejor voz. Oye qué te pasa! -Preguntó la pelirroja cuando Dante tomó en sus manos la vieja tetera y la acercó hasta su oído. La pelirroja ojiazul casi se desmaya del susto.-

"Annie, es Malfoy el prefecto de Slytherin, seguramente nos va a acusar por hechizar esa tetera y todo por tu culpa."

"¿Mi culpa? Tú querías oír a Justin, querías ver si era mejor que tu Artemis" -Reclamó indignada la otra chica, ambas iban a empezar a disculparse cuando vieron algo que las dejó atónitas. Blaise sonreía, Ravenclaw avanzaba peligrosamente en la lucha por ganar la Copa de las Casas y hechizar los objetos fuera de clase estaba terminantemente prohibido, y era ilegal, aquellas chiquillas sí que la habían hecho en grande y aunque habían escogido un día en que los maestros no estaban en el comedor pues se encontraban en junta, había sido algo sumamente estúpido pues había ocho prefectos y cuatro premios anuales vigilando, Draco era genial con aquella baja de puntos Ravenclaw sería desplazado al último lugar y nada ni nadie los levantaría de ahí, pero un momento, porqué si Draco era tan genial y aquella situación tan perfecta, el rubio subía el volumen de aquella "tetera musical", porqué se dirigía a la medio vacía mesa de Slytherin y empezaba a contonearse al ritmo de aquella música muggle tremendamente bailable, era todo aquello una pesadilla?, esperaba que así fuera. Annie y Amanda, el par de pelirrojas sonrieron al ver bailar a "Draco Malfoy", de pronto todo el comedor se inundó al ritmo de la canción muggle de un cantante desconocido para la mayoría de los presentes, todo mundo comenzó a rodear la mesa de Slytherin tratando de tener una mejor visibilidad, sólo aquel alboroto pudo lograr que Ronald Weasley se separara de los postres, tanto él como Harry y el resto de los presentes se quedaron atónitos al ver a Malfoy bailar de aquella manera tan cadenciosa y prendida, Dante por su parte seguía maravillado con aquella canción tan rítmica, Blaise, Nott, Crabbe y Goyle estaban en shock, Dante reconoció a Pansy dentro de la multitud y con un gesto muy caballeroso la subió a la mesa a bailar con él, Annie, la fan de Justin, bailaba a la par de Dante sobre la mesa con su amiga Amanda que había decidido mandar al diablo a Artemis Bach, Justin Timberwood o cómo se llamase era la ley. Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown también se habían subido a la mesa y bailaban sin cesar, pronto Dean y Seamus se les unieron y lo mismo ocurría en todas las mesas, todos bailaban siguiendo a Dante. Ron tenía una mueca de de susto en el rostro.

"Te dije que está actuando muy raro" -Repitió Harry.

"No actúa raro, creo que ha terminado de perder la chaveta, Malfoy se volvió loco por completo." -Fue lo único que logró articular el pelirrojo antes de que un pastelillo le pasara volando muy cerca de la oreja.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó Ginny que en su euforia había pateado el bocadillo, estaba bailando muy animadamente con una compañera. El ambiente se caldeaba cada vez más, todo mundo gritaba y bailaba, pero así como todo había empezado todo acabó, la música dejó de sonar y tanto Dante como el resto de los alumnos descubrieron la causa, justo en el centro del salón se encontraba la profesora McGonagall con el rostro desencajado por la furia, un tic que hacía que el ojo le vibrara y su perfecto moño despeinado y crispado, apuntaba con su varita a la tetera musical y su mirada estaba fija en Dante.

"¿Puede explicar este comportamiento tan reprobable señor Malfoy?" -Preguntó la profesora que estaba tan molesta que su boca era sólo una línea recta. Dante la miró alarmado, pero contestó con la verdad.

"No." Se limitó a decir el rubio, McGonagall chasqueó la lengua y le ordenó bajarse de la mesa en ese mismo instante para que en ese momento la acompañase a su oficina. Unos pisos más abajo Draco Malfoy se ahogaba en su mar de dudas, sin saber que arriba se había llevado a cabo una de las mejores fiestas de Hogwarts y todo gracias a "él".-

AN: Terminé este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, a mí me encantó la última parte, era una secuencia de la película que sentí tenía que poner, pero tuve que encantar una tetera, la ya famosa "Tetera Musical" y Justin Timberlake, no sé me ocurrió nadie más, bueno se me ocurrió Franz Ferdinand pero preferí imaginarme a Dante/Draco/Tom Felton bailando sexy "Rock your body", que rockeando "Take me out", aunque luego se me ocurrió algo de Usher, pero la imagen de TF bailando sexy afectó mis sentidos. Gracias por seguir en sintonía, ya saben que se aceptan reviews, criticas constructivas y lo que gusten y manden. Hasta el siguiente capítulo. Chaolines.


End file.
